Reading Rainbow: Tar Beach VHS 1992
Teacher's Guide * To purchase additional Reading Rainbow programs and/or a Teacher's Guide contact: GPN 1-800/228-4610 Opening Logos * GPN - WNED Funding Credits * The Carnegie Corporation of New York * National Science Foundation * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Kellogg's Opening Titles * "Reading Rainbow" * Hosted by: Levar Burton Episode Titles * "Tar Beach" * By: Faith Ringgold * Read by: Ruby Dee Ending Credits * Supervising Producers: Cecily Truett, Larry Lancit, Orly Berger * Produced by: Jill Gluckson * Directed by: Mark Mannucci * Written by: Jill Gluckson * Segment Producer: Ronnie Krauss * Contributing Producer: Levar Burton * Production Manager: Jim Brennan * Assistant Director: Ed Wiseman * 2nd Assistant Director: Richard Spector * Associate Producers: Kathy Kinser, Stacey Raider * Assistant Producer: Ellen Doherty * Production Designer: Robin S. Fogelman * Art Director: Barbara Robins * Associate Producer Book Reviews: Cynthia Mayer Benfield * Production Assistant: Ari Haberberg * Assistant to the Producers: Heather Zousmer * Production Secretary: Anne Schwartz * Production Auditor: Ellen Kiely * Bookkeeper: Terelyn Tuquero * Music Director: Steve Horelick * Music by: Steve Horelick, Oasis Music, Inc. * Editor: James C. Wright * Publicity Director: Laura Frame Sullivan * Instructional Design: M. Virginia Biggy, Ed.D. * Manager of Literary Properties: Cynthia Mayer Benfield * Director of Photography: Randy Drummond * Video: Howard C. Rosenzweig * Sound: Gary Silver * Assistant Camera: Spencer Newman * Gaffer: Shaun Harkins * Key Grip: Charlie Marroquin * Make-Up: Edward D.M. Jackson, Jr. * "Tar Beach" * Read by: Ruby Dee * Narration Directed by: Lee Murphy * Illustrations Adapted by: Oscar and Janet Rojas * Photographed by: Loren Dolezal * Opening Animation by: Ovation Films, Inc. * Video Services: Wavelength Video Services, Ltd. * Post Production Audio: Brigg's Bakery * Post Production Facilities: Frame Accurate, Inc., Panavideo * Post Production Coordinator: Michael Petraglia * Assistant Editor: Paul Chisefsky * Production Interns: Veronica Babin, Rich Campbell, Fitzroy Francis, Michelle Gengaro, Denise Gerry, Ariel Kalish, Renee Rachelle, Lori Robinson * Archival Footage Provided by: The Port Authority of New York and New Jersey * Special Thanks to: Ramon Rivera, Jerry Potschantek, The Mentzer Family, Dawn Martine, Carmine Curzio, Jr., 49 West 12th Street Corp., Steve McMullen Magicsilk, Inc., Weber-Stephen Products Co., Keil Brothers Florist, Herman's Sporting Goods * "Tar Beach" by Faith Ringgold © 1991 Crown Publishers, Inc. * "I'm Flying!" by Alan Wade, illustrated by Petra Mathers, Alfred A. Knopf * "On Grandma's Roof" by Eric Silverman, illustrated by Deborah Kogan Ray, Macmillan Publishing Co. * "To Sleep" by James Sage, illustrated by Warwick Hutton, Margaret K. McElderry Books * Executive Producers: Twila C. Liggett, Tony Buttino * Produced by: Lancit Media Productions, Ltd. * A Production of GPN and WNED-TV © MCMXCII Funding Credits (cont.) * Kellogg's * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * The Carnegie Corporation of New York * National Science Foundation * Viewers Like You Closing Logos * PBS Category:PBS Category:1992 Category:VHS